


Pretty

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solara doesn't think she's very pretty. Cellus begs to differ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

While Solara was playing a game on her mobile, Cellus was practicing her dance moves off to the side. Solara had come over earlier that day with her parents and the two of them had retreated to Cellus's berthroom. It was a lot more fun than sitting awkwardly in the living room and listening to the “adults” talk.  
  
But while the two of them had been talking, Cellus had suddenly got the urge to practice, so Solara just whipped out her mobile. She knew the younger femme would get into these moods and just have to move around. Being a dancer must have sucked sometimes… She was so glad she wasn’t one.  
  
Glancing over at her, Solara bit her bottom lip. Cellus was completely engrossed with her dance, optics closed with a concentrated, though serene expression. Something must have not have looked like or something, but whatever it was, she was making a rather cute face.  
  
Solara gave a small sigh. Cellus always just so… pretty. Such a sweet, pale face, light silver touchings all across her white face and black armor… Primus, she always felt so plain compared to her. Cellus was beautiful and she was… not. There was nothing special or incredibly attractive about her appearance. She was just so average in her looks. Which really sucked since her father was actually good-looking and her mother was really cute. Why couldn’t she be the same?!   
  
Cellus paused in her dance when she heard her friend sigh. Blinking, she sat down and looked to her friend. “Solara?”  
  
“Hmmm?” she said, turning to her.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing. Sorry, was I too distracting?”  
  
The younger femme bit her bottom lip. She knew it wasn’t “nothing.” Solara didn’t sigh like that unless something was bothering her. And while she didn’t like to push her to tell her things, Cellus didn’t like seeing her upset about something.  
  
“No, really, what is it?”  
  
Solara shrugged. “It’s nothing, Cellus… Don’t worry about it.”  
  
“But you sounded sad.”  
  
“Well, I wasn’t.” Solara put down her phone and leaned back against the berth. “I was just… thinking about how… pretty you are and how… I’m not so pretty.”  
  
Cellus sighed when Solara finished her statement. While she was a bit flattered and embarrassed that Solara found her to be attractive, she didn’t like how Solara would put herself down like that. She was pretty! Very pretty! She couldn’t understand why Solara wouldn’t believe her when she said she was… She would never lie to her about that. Especially not when she was really just telling the truth.  
  
“You  _are_  pretty, Solara…”  
  
“Not like you,” she mumbled, rubbing her optics. “You’re all…” She couldn’t find a word, so she just stretched out her hand and moved it over Cellus’s face and frame. “All that. And I’m just… plain ol’ me.”  
  
“I still think you’re pretty.”  
  
“Fine. I’m pretty and you’re beautifully gorgeous.”  
  
“You are too, Solara…”  
  
“No. I’m not.”  
  
“Solara…”  
  
The red femme sat up and folded her across her chest, shaking her helm. “You don’t get it, Cellus. You just don’t. I’m just so plain… Even though my mom and dad are all attractive and shit.”  
  
“Solara, stop,” Cellus pleaded, resting a hand gently on her arm as she scooted closer to her. “You’re not plain. You really are pretty. And you know I wouldn’t lie to you, right?”  
  
Solara pursed her lips as she looked at the younger femme, grumbling out something before nodding.   
  
Well, it was better than her just hating on herself. Cellus smiled as she leaned in closer to her, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a hug. “I think you’re pretty, Solara. Believe me.”  
  
Solara sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides. Primus, why was she so cute? And so sweet and nice… Gah, this just wasn’t fair. Cellus was just another world of everything seemingly perfect and great while she was just… her. She wouldn’t deny that she had some talents and could probably take down Cellus if she really wanted to, but still. Cellus was pretty, smart, could defend herself, was talented…   
  
Still, she didn’t want to upset the younger femme. Solara knew she hated it whenever she got down on herself. It wasn’t like she could help it though. She was just always so insecure about how she looked, especially whenever she was with Cellus.   
  
“Solara?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah… Fine, I’ll believe you.”  
  
Cellus smiled brightly up at her.  
  
Solara pursed her lips. Damn, why was she so cute? She really needed to stop that… Biting her bottom lip, she glanced around the room, as if to make sure no one was around. When she was a hundred percent certain no one was or would come into the room, she leaned forward and pressed her lips on the younger femme’s.   
  
Cellus’s optics widened and she let go of her friend, cheeks turning red as Solara pulled back. Her cheeks were also red, but she didn’t turn away. In fact, she slowly leaned forward again, waiting for the other to protest. Cellus didn’t though, trembling a bit as she found herself lying down on the ground as she looked up at the other.   
  
“B-But… our-our parents…”  
  
Solara stopped. “Y-You don’t wanna?”  
  
“I-It’s not that… B-But what if they come up here?”  
  
“Well,” a small smile came up on her face. “It’s not like your dad’s never caught us making out before.”  
  
Cellus's cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, but Solara just leaned down and kissed her anyway. She gave a soft whimper, her hands coming up to grasp at Solara’s shoulders. The older femme sighed into their kiss, her glossa shyly darting out to lick Cellus’s lips. She whimpered, but slowly opened her mouth, allowing Solara’s glossa to push inside.   
  
Cellus moaned softly as Solara’s arms gently wrapped around her and lifted her up, moving them both to sit up against the bed. Solara shivered as their chests pressed together, kissing her a bit more. Primus, Cellus’s lips felt so soft… As did the rest of her. Being with her like this was unbelievable.   
  
She just hoped none of their parents came up to ruin this special moment with her femme-friend.


End file.
